


your turn to lead

by Rest_in_rain



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, BDSM themes, Begging, Bobby/Kitty (only mentioned), Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Kitty is a lesbian, Light Sadism, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible underaged but I wrote them as 18+, Prom, Rough Sex, Swearing, Teasing, actually mild plot, gay nerves™️, let’s make that clear, mlm wlw solidarity Bobby/kitty, prom tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rest_in_rain/pseuds/Rest_in_rain
Summary: In light of being forced to go to a mutant-prom Warren teaches Bobby how to dance.





	your turn to lead

**Author's Note:**

> I’m spear heading the Warren/Bobby rare pair porn train in 2019 
> 
> I have absolutely no idea what universe this takes place in ok, Bobby Kitty and Warren are all around 18 and go to school at the same time. It’s movie + comic timeline and it’s not like marvel has a better grasp of theirs so 👍🏻

“No, no, no not like that.” Warren berated him for what felt like the hundredth time. His voice was patient even though Bobby could tell he was pressing the winged man’s nerves.

Which was fair. He  _ sucked  _ at this.

Warren Worthington, the blond beautiful boy-wonder was teaching him to dance.  _ Him _ . Bobby drake. Known disaster boy next door. 

Warren was the x-men only even remotely qualified to set foot in on any sort of dance floor save for Scott’s super uncalled for dj-ing ability. 

Being a little elitist rich prick  _ occasionally _ proved useful.

For some Godforsaken reason someone had decided it would be a lovely idea to hold a dance/prom thing at freaking Charles Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters. School may have been in the name but most normal schools didn’t have combat training twice a day.

But yeah otherwise, a bunch of sweaty awkward teenage mutants crammed into a room together, what could go wrong?

And Bobby, for one, was sick and tired of being the laughing stock of the school anytime he stood on his own two feet. He was just a naturally embarrassing person. In the sweetest most adoring way possible, catastrophe loved him.

Bobby had been actively avoiding trying to go but of course Kitty asked him to go because they were kinda of dating? At least everyone else thought they were. 

So he and Kitty had just kinda went about it in a weird, awkward, reluctant way. He knew it wasn’t just him, Kitty was his friend, and he did love her, just not like  _ that _ . There was no way she felt like either.

They both sort of knew why. It was just easier to pretend like this. Less questions. Less judgement.

So here he was, learning to ballroom dance from the most obnoxious man in history.

And it was taking forever. This was clearly over the top, which either meant Bobby was worse than he thought or Warren was just being extra as always.

Probably both.

Lost in his thoughts, he crashed into Warren yet again, as he was supposed to be leading, but the only place he was leading Warren was into walls. 

“Bobby!” Warren groaned, “You asked me to do this, can you at least pay attention.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Bobby mumbled. He was hyper-aware of his palm clutching Warren’s in the air, his hand around his waist. Thank God he was made of ice of he would be sweating his balls off right now.

“You have no sense of rhythm.” Warren sighed, “And your postures terrible.”

He yanked Bobby’s hand up pressing forward with his chest forcing Bobby to stand up straighter. This was so embarrassing. Not worth it. Kitty should fend for herself.

“Isn’t this a little formal for a school dance?” Bobby blushed as Warren again tried to get him to what Bobby thought was waltz again.

“At all the parties I’ve been too,” Warren commented, “You waltz.”

Bobby pointedly rolled his eyes at Warren but he dare not groan at him for fear he would abandon the escapade altogether. 

Trying to lead with Warren was difficult to say the least. He was a good couple of inches taller than Bobby, and yeah, maybe so was everyone but still. And his wingspan meant he could barely see at all where they were going in any direction. Plus Warren wasn’t used to being lead. He kind of felt like he was being pulled forwards with each step Warren took.

His presence very firmly commanded attention. He was quite literally an angel, glowing, radiant, all eyes on him type of angel. Commanding attention yes, but Bobby’s attention was always in all the wrong places.

Warren counted softly as they went, it was probably mostly for Bobby, but he couldn’t tell which movement went with which number. Finally they stopped as Bobby again stumbled try to keep up with Warren’s movements.

Warren sighed again deeply, “Ok, how bout this. Until you get the rhythm  _ I’ll  _ lead and just try to keep up?”

Bobby nodded and Warren swooped in to gather up Bobby in his arms, “Just follow me.” 

He was much closer to Bobby’s than necessary. Drama queen.

Now Warren’s hand pulled their hips together, his chin was lifted high above Bobby’s face, gazing down at him with his intense blue stare. They were flush chest to chest.

Fuck, this was not a good position for two guys, Bobby squirmed against the angel’s tight hold but Warren was as relentless as always. He loved playing with Bobby.

He had to admit this way was much easier. Warren clearly knew what he was doing, this time he counted firmly outloud for Bobby to hear, “One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three…”.

He stepped to the right dragging a hopelessly dazzled Bobby along with him. Their hands dipped with every step a phantom rhythm playing in Warren’s head as his eyes shut and his lips unconsciously slipped into a gleeful grin. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed dancing.

Bobby felt silly. Bobby felt as rigid and tense as the ice he created, ready to shatter at any sudden movement. He felt like he was rowing a boat tangled up in someone else’s limbs, like when he tripped and fell into his teammates in the middle of battle.

They were going in a circle. That much Bobby could gather. A circle while spinning, and dipping and bobbing about. There was a certain pattern to Warren’s steps, Bobby could follow that. Bobby was good at patterns.

Bobby was also very easily distracted and oh man was there a lot to be distracted by. 

The half-hidden joyed look on Warren’s face. The firm warm grasp of his hand, unbothered and steady in all of its misleading comfort. His furrowed brows were lined with just a bead of sweat below the breathtaking curls of his golden hair.

God this was way too intimate. Warren’s perfectly shaped jaw was all he could see. Bobby could feel the muscles in Warren’s arm move against his back. He was so in his element. He was tall and lean and graceful and everything Bobby wasn’t. God, what lucky girl would get to dance with him?

When Warren was satisfied with draggin a mystified Bobby around the room, he stopped them. And only then did Bobby tune back into to realize that Warren’s lips had been moving in an effort to speak to him the whole time.

“Think you’re ready to try leading again?”

Bobby scratched the back of his head. His every instinct screamed “No!”. He had been so absorbed in his examination of everything but Warren’s movements he hadn’t really caught much of the dance itself besides for a general idea of the pattern of the steps.

“Is there anything easier I could try?” He asked.

Warren sighed and considered this for a second, “I guess you’ll need to know how to slow dance.”

“Here.” He gently guided both of Bobby’s hands to rest on his shoulders. His arms wrapped so tenderly around Bobby’s waist that he felt like he was about to be kissed. He just caught himself before he leaned forward a little too readily. It wasn’t  _ his  _ fault he had a horny teenage boy body.

Warren seemed to pay no mind, “I’ll lead for a minute then you can try.”

He took the completely dazed look on Bobby’s face to be out of apprehension. In a way, it was but not the way Warren was thinking. He smiled. Warren smiled at him, “Don’t worry Bobby it’s easy.”

He started to sway slowly, only picking his feet up an inch or two before putting them down again making a slow, slow circle in their tiny center of space.

There was no good place to look during this. If he looked forward Warren was looking right back at him, his beautiful blue eyes made Bobby’s mind go somewhere far far away. Warren peered right through his soul. 

And if he deliberately averted his gaze, it was painfully obvious that Bobby was uncomfortable, which he was, but he couldn’t let  _ Warren _ know that. That would only make that bastard angel even more cocky than he already was.

So he let himself get lost in Warren’s eyes, like that wasn’t more embarrassing, like his face wasn’t heat up like he wasn’t made of ice for the first time in his life. Warren met his gaze to some form a challenge, he was unyielding, unrelenting. Bobby swallows his gut.

It felt like only mere seconds before Warren stopped. His voice was so,  _ so _ , soft.

“See, now you try.”

He moved his own hands to rest on Bobby’s shoulders now, and prompted Bobby to put his hands on Warren’s waist by pushing his hips forward. Considering angel’s height it was uncomfortable, Bobby like it better when Warren was the one pulling him around, but nevertheless, he managed to give an adequate performance, not stepping on his partners feet once.

Not thinking, surely not breathing. He let that instinct that moved him around a fight take over now too. Moving was easy. Thinking about how to move? Much harder.

“There you go.” Warren said finally releasing him from his devilish grip. He playfully yanked Bobby’s hand into his own and spun the shorter man around into a dip like he was some kind of toy doll. It was so effortless. It lit up Bobby’s cheeks as he came to and was released.

He gave Bobby a pat on the shoulder, “You’ll be fine I’m sure you’ll impress whoever it is you’re going to the dance with.”

Bobby sighed, he didn’t mean to suddenly unload on Warren but he desperately needed to get his attention off the angelic man’s body. 

“I’m going with Kitty. And this isn’t even to impress her! I just didn’t want to make a fool of myself.”

He pulled away from Warren, starting to make his way to leave, “We’re not even really dating, everyone just thinks that.” His exasperated hand drug down his face, “I just don’t know what else to do.”

He grabbed the layer he had shed from the floor, dragging his feet towards the door. He feel abjectly worse then when he had walked through those doors.

“Bobby.” Warren stopped him, and Bobby could do nothing but halt in his tracks.

“Don’t you want the rest of your lesson?”

Rest? Bobby thought in exasperation. But before he could reply Warren was gently guiding him back to the center of the room. He did  _ not  _ like that look in Warren’s eyes. It looked so confident, so cocky, so sure of itself that Bobby felt vulnerable.

Seeing the puzzled look on Bobby’s face Warren reassured him, “It’s the most important part you won’t be able to finish the night without it.” 

His stupidly white grin was shining in the faintly lit room.

“Uh, ok.” He wasn’t sure why Warren hadn’t showed him this earlier then but he didn’t really have any further complaining to do when Warren took firm hold of his waist again. He felt like a doll once again underneath Warren’s tender grip.

“I’ll lead again so you know what to do.” There was something about the look in Warren’s eyes, as timid as it made him feel, that made Bobby swallow. He placed his hands pensively on Warren’s broad shoulders, watching as his wings fanned out again with added flare.

“So, you be Kitty,” he breathed. He was close, he was all up in Bobby’s space. 

It was nothing like before. Before had been intimate sure, but this was  _ personal _ . This was a dare, a tempt, a challenge just like their stare off. This was untested waters. Warren’s voice silky was a force to be reckoned with.

“And I’ll be Bobby.” Warren was grinning in that way he had that made Bobby’s body tense up before he remembered how to breath again.

He just nodded along like a hypnotized snake, 

“I’ll be Kitty.” He stated. Then Warren pulled him close. Closer.

He deep caramel voice dragged Bobby around just as much as his steps did.

“So when the night’s drawing to a close,” he began, “And they’re playing the last song of the night.”

He felt the strength of Warren’s stature, pulling him upwards, taunting him with his very presence. Bobby was wildly confused, nervous, and all that but he wouldn’t back away.

“It’s a slow dance.” He said. Bobby believed him.

“She’s dancing with you, and your looking into each others eyes.” 

They  _ were _ looking into each other’s eyes. Warren’s a maelstrom of feeling, excitement even, something unplaced. He was meer centimeters from Bobby’s face, his lips parted dumbly while Warren lead him on like the fool he was.

“You pull her close.” He did just that, yanking Bobby by the pelvis into him, leaving him dazed and staring up in wonder. They might have been moving, they might’ve not. He just clung, clung to Warren like a dying animal.

Warren was looking straight down at him with a face that made Bobby’s mouth water. One hand had moved from his waist and he saw it stroke the side of Bobby’s own cheek out of the corner of his eye. 

Warren’s hot breath washed across his lips.

“And you kiss her.” Bobby felt Warren saying it across his mouth, moving ever so slowly, the pin light touch of their chapped lips barely meeting.

It made Bobby lean up to meet Warren’s sugar sweet lips waiting for him. And he melted into the angel’s waiting arms as Warren tilted his head slotting their lips further together. The hand that had been on Bobby’s face snaked under his arms, holding him up, making sure Bobby wouldn’t actually fall cause of the weakness Warren created in his knees.

Warren pulled off his as slowly as he had put on, looking at his cross-eyed lovestruck victim. He kissed him again. It was feverish and thirsty, like he was trying to suck the very life out of Bobby. He had to with that filthy look on Bobby’s sweet little face, like he was made for kissing and pulling apart piece by piece. 

Warren’s tongue opened his mouth without a hint of resistance. The decadent feeling it sent down Bobby’s spine was too good to refuse. He found himself unconsciously weaving his fingers through Warren’s immeasurably silky golden hair. He was slipping, melting, unwinding, in Warren’s strong arms. Feeling his brain catch fire, he started to lose his breath.

Warren pulled off just in time. “Then,” he panted, he paused only to wipe Bobby’s spit from his gleaming lips, “You take her back to your room.”

He smiled, eyes dangerously low. Bobby had already forgotten where he was.

“Then you touch her.” Warren growled it against the crook of his neck. Bobby shuddered. The scalding hot heel of Warren’s palm began running up his side, dipping under his shirt lighting a trail of fire in its wake.

He had to hunch over awkwardly, but he pressed sopping kisses along the edge of Bobby’s neck. His tongue ran sensually across the bulge of Bobby’s adams apple, pulling from him a whimper that Bobby just didn’t have the strength to stop.

He was touching everywhere, everywhere at once all at once. Bobby’s foggy, bust up mind couldn’t tell where anything was at any given time just that Warren was touching him and it felt like heaven. His own legs were barely even supporting him at this point he just let Warren hold him up by whichever body part he saw fit.

Then he was slammed against the wall. Just when Warren had got his head spinning. Just enough to snap him out of his lust induced daze. 

Fuck Warren for being this sexy.

“You pin her against the door, because  _ you  _ are in charge not her.” The words sounded like they came from inside Bobby’s ear. He said it to Bobby, Bobby knew that. That was to him, for his ears alone.

He didn’t even care how much it played into Warren’s power complex he couldn’t stop himself from keening.

He pushed his hands all the way under Bobby’s shirt. He ripped it off, “You do  _ this _ .”

His voice was a silky velvet hiss he didn’t know humans were capable of making. Warren’s mouth clamped down around one of his nipples, coating it with his tongue before sucking upwards hard.

“Ah.” Bobby shivered. His head hit the wall next to where Warren’s hands were pinning his in place. He shriveled around Warren’s golden locks, his wings further caging the smaller boy inside.

Squirming under his tongue, Warren used a hand to guide Bobby’s chin back down. They met with dangerous eyes and panting breaths.

“Watch me.”

His lips were planting a sweet line of kisses all across his chest but only when he was sure Bobby was looking at him. He used his tongue to pull a long stripe across Bobby’s pec leaving him gasping, never breaking eye contact. 

“You’re so cold in my mouth.” Angel murmured, momentarily shattering the illusion that this was about Bobby, and Kitty. Breaking the illusion that sadistic Warren was just toying with him. The painful, painful illusion.

But he brought it back.

Satisfied with his work there, Warren stood up to his full height again bringing Bobby’s hips forward with him as he went. 

He looked into Bobby’s eyes as he spoke, his eyes just said want, want, want.

“You lie her down on the bed, facing you,” he stroked Bobby’s arm, hand trailing down, down, down, “And you touch her. Like this.”

His words were punctual, final, demanding. Everything he said just became Bobby’s reality. It was hypnotising. 

The tips of Warren’s fingers traced the outline of his erection through his pants ever so slowly. So slowly Bobby swore he could feel the lines of Warren’s fingerprint even through his boxers.

Bobby’s necked was scrunched against the wall to watch every movement Warren made in front of him. His mouth hanging wide open, shameless, below his fluttering eyelids.

Then the fingers slipped underneath his boxers as the palm of his hand rubbed downwards in a hard, slow kneading motion.

Bobby choked back the moan of Warren’s name, biting his lip. He would not let that fiendish angel have that satisfaction right now.

“But of course,” Warren’s eyes were dark with his hungry, powerful ook, “I don’t have a bed for you right now.”

He roughly flipped Bobby over, reveling in the desperate noises the smaller man couldn’t keep in. He could tell that Bobby liked it rough. He could feel it in the tensing and relaxing of his muscles, in the trembling of his legs, and the yearning of his teeth on his lip.

Bobby wanted to be manhandled.

His pants came down, his shoes and socks with it. The force of it all was addicting.

The rush of being here in an empty, public room with the man everyone wanted some of was too much for his weak little mind to handle. 

When Warren’s hands cupped Bobby’s ass, he ground backwards eagerly for it, hating knowing that angel was smirking. He didn’t care, those hands gave him what he wanted, massaging his cheeks as Warren moved to grind his cock between them. 

His stance faltered again as Warren’s hand met his cock once more. Then his underwear was off too.

And angel just had to start up again too. His low seductive voice  _ almost _ made it worth it.

“You wanna make sure she’s nice and wet.” He danced his own fingers around his mouth pulling out a long trail of saliva. Bobby heard the sickening wet suck of fingers in the angels mouth and his gut turned in wild anticipation.

“And because you’re a gentleman,” he leaned his full weight onto Bobby, his fingers stroking around Bobby’s hole, “You ask her if she wants it.”

He spat the words expectantly in Bobby’s ear, breathing, just breathing. Then grinding his hips just enough to make sure Bobby remembered where he was. 

Bobby could feel every flush and curve of Angel’s muscles form against him like a weight on top of him. The points of his hips digging into his ass, a powerful hand clutching his own hip, Angel’s pecs on his back, and the edge of his chin resting on Bobby’s jaw.

He whispered low like he wasn’t even supposed to say it, “Do you want it? Bobby.”

Angel was driving Bobby up the wall. Literally.

“Fuck,  _ yes _ . I want it so bad Warren.” 

He was shaking, desperate, whining. He would do anything, say anything to see through with Warren fucking him. The hottest guy on planet earth fucking  _ him _ . God this had to be some sort of sick joke.

His finger went in a little less than smoothly, and Bobby winced but couldn’t hide his satisfaction in the action, as he melted backwards into it. Angel quickly spit more into his hand again. Thankfully he was at least trying to make this as comfortable for Bobby as possible.

“Start with one so it doesn’t hurt.” Warren was breathing the instructions into his ear. “Then you-”

“Warren,” Bobby finally gasped. 

He looked back with his completely and utterly destroyed face, panting in between his words, “I don’t- want to think about Kitty right now.”

The look in his eyes, Bobby hoped he knew he fucking meant it. Warren surged back upwards to steal Bobby in another, more passionate kiss, immediately pushing his tongue deep into Bobby’s throat.

His second finger went in, Bobby moaned and sank onto it easily. Warren’s fingers were so long and polished, even with the horribly improper lube it felt  _ heavenly _ .

It was pretty obvious to them both that he was no stranger to this sensation, the way he was eating it up and moaning and biting his lip from just Warren’s fingers. 

But the sly devil Warren didn’t seem to be either. He found Bobby’s prostate in seconds, always ghosting lightly over it just to feel Bobby’s legs spasm underneath him. To exercise control, and catch Bobby in his waiting hands.

Bobby was on his tiptoes looking for the spot he wanted. Why wouldn’t Warren just fucking give him what he wanted. He just kept pushing in and in and in. Even when Bobby pleaded and beg for more, gasped and shuddered and  _ begged  _ for Warren, he wasn’t gonna stop until  _ he  _ wanted to. The fucker.

When Warren finally, finally did slide his fingers out, he took the liberty of flipping Bobby over again and guiding him down onto his knees. The dizzy eyed boy followed Warren’s cock as it bounced down in front of him. He looked like a parched traveler and licked his lips all the same.

“Suck.” Warren commanded him. 

Not like he really had to from the look on Bobby’s face. He swiftly took the whole thing into his mouth, sucking the precum that had formed off the tip and humming in sweet satisfaction.

It tasted so fucking good in Bobby’s mouth. He had no problem soaking Warren’s cock in his spit like he wanted, just enjoying the heavy feeling of it in his mouth. The fact that he could make Warren feel something. That now, in these short seconds, he was in control. How long could he play on his upper hand?

He bobbed his head with the guidance of Warren’s hand, looking up at him with big blue doe eyes hoping to gain some leverage over the gorgeous man with his fleeting cute charm.

Evidently it worked because after just a few seconds of eye fucking him, of luring him down with fiend innocence and completely genuine enjoyment, Warren ripped him back up into standing position, instantly swallowing up Bobby’s yearning mouth in a kiss even though it had just been all over his cock.

“You are so fucking hot Bobby.” He barely broke the kiss to say it. Neither of the two could keep their hands off each other. It was Warren’s turn to be breathless now he just kept kissing and kissing, loving the feeling of Bobby’s cold desperate mouth.

“Kitty doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

“Kitty doesn’t have what I want.” Bobby panted. He leaned up further on his feet to get a better angle at Warren’s mouth. Then grabbed his cock harshly in one hand.

Warren moaned back into Bobby’s kiss this time letting himself rut into the other man’s hand for a moment. He was pushing Bobby back in his advance. Warren was hungry and he was going to get what he wanted.

“Fuck me Warren.”

That made Warren surge again. He pulled Bobby firmly against his chest, their lips never breakin and hoisted one leg up by the knee. Bobby was balancing on his toes to get to the right angle as Warren lined up his cock under the shorter man. He could just barely hold this mid air split.

“Oh God.” Bobby lurched as it filled him, his weight shifted more comfortably downwards with his leg still being stretched up around Angel’s side over a hand. 

Warren’s wings were getting in the way, they mindlessly shifted into Bobby’s face. The angel took a hand to hold Bobby’s face with as they separated, scrunching up Bobby’s plush little cheeks. He watched his classmates face contort into a painted picture of desire his mouth taking on an “O” shape while he twitched to adjust to his cock with small whimpers that graced Warren’s ears. 

Warren twisted him around on his dick so he was facing the wall again, satisfied with the view and done torturing Bobby’s leg. He didn’t wait a second before starting the exact pace he wanted, knowing that Bobby would be all too happy to be fucked this hard.

The blunt force of his hips made Bobby have to catch the wall before his nose slammed into it. Even still Bobby’s body rocked backwards at the addicting feeling of Warren’s big cock tearing through him. It hurt but not enough.

Encouraged by Bobby’s greedy movements backwards, Angel pulled his cock heavy along the bottom of Bobby’s insides, Warren holding his hips down as he lurched up into the feeling trembling like the worst cold.

“Yes, like that.” Bobby pushed his face onto the wall scrunching up his nose while his mouth hung wide open to pant. Drool seeped out.

Warren’s pace was then slow and deliberate like he knew exactly what to do and had done it a hundred times before. Bobby was so reactive, so open, so loud and willing. It was so easy to tell exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. Warren loved it.

“You wanted this so bad.” Warren huffed, “Letting everyone think you were dating Kitty, what were you thinking?”

He grinned into Bobby’s shoulder blades and paused to rut his hips into the cleft of his sculpted ass. He loved the way Bobby’s back arched every single time he bottomed out, and the tremble of his legs against the front of Warren’s knees in a desperate effort to keep himself up right.

“You were practically made to be fucked, gorgeous.”

“I was thinking,” Bobby’s words were muffled by his face in the wall, laced with maddened desire, “That it’s easier than letting the whole school know I love it up the ass.”

He chuckled. Cause he did. He fucking loved it.

“Then you must love  _ this,  _ don’t you? Warren teased biting his lip. He punctuated his words by pulling Bobby backwards while he thrust fully into him.

“Obviously,” Bobby gasped unabashedly. He pushed his hands against the wall for more leverage meeting Warren back with more fever than he received. “Yes. I- oh fuck- I do.”

Honestly he would say anything to make Warren fuck him harder right now. His cock was big and thick and perfect. It rippled past Bobby’s every nerve, stretching him better than any dildo he had ever touched, til it burned.

That was certainly right up Warren’s alley, “You like it rough, don’t you Bobby? When it hurts a little? When you can really  _ feel _ it?”

Bobby nodded pathetically, eyes shut loosely. He did. He really, really did.

Warren tightened his grip on the other man's hips. His thrusts were brutal with raw force, sending shots of pleasure to Bobby’s spinning brain each time he bottomed out. And every single time, Warren’s cock slammed another pathetic desperate sound out of his mouth like he just couldn’t hold them in.

He felt the growl come from the crook of his neck, “Then you and I are the same.”

Warren’s cock caught hard against his sweet spot and Bobby jumped, whimpered, started shaking. 

“Please.” He sputtered.

Along with teasing him Warren just really, honestly, wanted to make Bobby feel better than he ever had in his entire life. 

He grabbed Bobby’s short hazel hair and  _ pulled _ . Bobby went easily. Head looking back with his eyes still closed in a wanton expression.

“Please, what?”

“Touch my cock, I wanna come.” He was whining and grinding his sweet little ass back on Warren’s dick in a way he just couldn’t refuse, licking his lips like he was thirsty for it. Warren let his head go in satisfaction.

He took Bobby’s dick in his hand, rubbing his thumb around the tip before dragging his whole hand downwards, and moving it faster every time he thrust inside.

Warren was sweating with effort, it felt so fucking good. Bobby was so good and tight, and he  _ wanted  _ it. That was the best part. Just how bad Bobby craved this, like he was fulfilling his wildest dreams. It was addicting.

“Oh fuck,” Bobby cried,”So good.” 

His palms were sliding down the wall, “I’m gonna cum. Faster.”

Warren didn’t know if Bobby meant his dick or his ass so he did both, leaning down to catch his breath on the arch of Bobby’s back as he pounded the smaller man. He nearly collapsed into himself crying out.

Warren felt his gut twist at the sound, “Shit Bobby, me too. I-”

“Come inside I don’t care,” the man moaned back, “Just don’t fucking stop.”

Every word was just a helpless puff of air. All he could focus on was rutting his hips backwards like his life depended on it. He felt like he had been on the verge of cumming from the second Warren’s finger entered him.

Hearing that Warren  _ did  _ come. He just couldn’t believe how, how  _ slutty _ Bobby was asking for something like that. Did he even know what he was doing?

Warren leaving his heavy cock inside Bobby as he jacked him off harder. The overwhelming sensation took Bobby by surprise. It felt so fucking good knowing Warren got off cause of him. And he came in Warren’s hand, knowing that it was Warren’s, and not anyone else’s.

They stayed there Warren leaning over him trying desperately to catch his breath, and Bobby just sank to his knees, awestruck and dizzy as hell. 

He just couldn’t bring himself to care right now about the mess they made all of the wall and floor (and himself). He was still too fucking mesmerized at how good Warren Worthington was at fucking dudes, at fucking him specifically.

“Bobby.” Warren panted. He was leaning with one hand planted heavy against the cold stone wall, a drowsy glare shone under his blond mop.

Giving him a very pointed look, he smirked “It’s your turn to lead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to like and subscribe B) 
> 
> (I jest but I do dearly love comments even on my porn <3 )


End file.
